The Right Twin
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Tsuna gathered all his nonexistent courage in order to confess his feelings to the person likes. However, things suddenly took a complicated turn when he realized he actually confessed... to the wrong person! 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Here's a new 1827 fict for everyone~! I hope you enjoy this! ᶺoᶺ**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

He wiped his sweaty palms at the side of his black pants. His gravity-defying brunette hair was swaying slightly as the afternoon breeze caressed it. His huge honey-colored eyes were filled with intense nervousness and tension. His whole body seemed to be trembling in rhythm with his erratically beating heart. He kept inhaling sharply to calm down his nerves as he leaned on the wall beside a door.

He was holding a letter firmly in his small shaking hands.

_This was it… There's no going back now…_

He, Tsunayoshi Sawada, sixteen years old, would confess his undying love for his senpai today!

He steeled himself for what was to come as he waited outside the Reception Room, also known as the Disciplinary Committee Office. He especially waited until everyone had gone home before he took his chance. Just the thought of actually confessing his feelings once and for all was enough to make him pass out so he really didn't want anyone else to see him at it.

Also, if ever anyone saw him now, he was so sure they would assume he was there waiting for the Disciplinary Committee Head Kyoya Hibari. They would even think he was already out of his mind for even daring to confess to such a cold and heartless demon. But no, he wasn't there for Kyoya Hibari. He was there to confess to a totally different person.

He sighed as his cheeks slightly warmed up at the thought of that person – the Student Council President Fon Hibari. He had been harboring feelings for the kind and gentle President since the first day of high school, when Fon gave all the freshmen a cool and inspiring speech, and he only had the courage to ask him out now… after almost a year of fawning over him from afar.

The way Fon's silky raven hair swayed every time he walked was so utterly cool Tsuna wanted nothing but to run his hands through them. The way his sapphire blue eyes seemed to shine like crystal every time he smiled or laugh was also very breathtaking. _His fine mouth… his handsome face… his sexy baritone voice… his lean muscles underneath his gakuran… his flawlessly white complexion… his tall and slender stature… _

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh. He was almost drooling from his vivid imagination.

Fon Hibari was Kyoya Hibari's older twin brother. He was kind and caring, bright and always smiling, so totally different from his sadistic and ruthless sibling. Although they had the same face and voice, they were the total opposite of one another. Fon was like an angel… while Kyoya was the epitome of darkness. Not to mention Fon was always in the center of attention… while Kyoya hated crowding so much to the point of beating all those who did it to death. And since everyone had Fon to admire, they would always find Kyoya to be the awful one. The brunette also had this same thought about the younger twin.

The real reason why he was in the place was actually because he saw Fon enter the Reception Room just a few minutes earlier. He had been following the raven since lunch time and was trying his hardest to approach Fon while avoiding the crowd of rabid fan girls surrounding the male but to no avail. In the end, he had to wait until everyone had gone home and Fon was alone to make his move. But alas, the raven went to see his evil brother and hadn't come out of the room since then.

Tsuna was actually waiting for about half an hour now. He closed his eyes as he let out another shaky sigh. _He really wanted to just back out… _But since he already decided upon it, it would be too cowardly for him to run away now, especially since his friends had already cheered him for it.

His breath hitched when the doorknob suddenly rattled before the door itself opened. He saw Fon coming out with a serious look on his face, eyebrows furrowing a little at the sight of him.

Before Tsuna could lose all his remaining confidence and courage, he immediately stood straighter and bowed down to his waist. He then extended his hands holding the letter. "H-Hibari-san, I… I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada… I'm… i-in love with you… for a long time now… P-Please accept this letter which contains my feelings…" And he blushed a bright red at his own words.

"In love with me, you say..? Such a weak and small herbivore like you actually dares to say you're in love with me?" A low baritone voice made his chest tight with too much emotion.

_Eh..? _Tsuna opened his eyes at that, not knowing when he closed them. He was still bowing down but his stiff stance had somehow slackened because of what he heard. _Somehow… he couldn't imagine Fon saying such things with such a cold and condescending tone… There was something wrong… _

It was strange for Fon to even have such a serious expression no matter how hard he tried to think about it. _And that comment about 'herbivores'… _He was very sure it was not Fon who often say such things to pertain to people. _Unless…_ And he slowly raised his head up to look at the person in front of him, his huge honey-colored eyes widening and his mouth gaping at the sight before him.

Fon had a sadistic smirk displayed on his face. His charming eyes which he knew were supposed to be blue… had become sharp and cold gray… Those same eyes were now looking at him condescendingly. And his black gakuran which should have the badge 'Student Council' had 'Disciplinary Committee' instead… His arms were also crossed over his chest, something Fon would never do in front of a student.

_Oh, no… No… No, No, No, No, No, No! This couldn't be happening…_

He stared wide-eyed at the Fon in front of him. _No… this person was… Kyoya!_

"Well, herbivore?" Kyoya was starting to get bored.

"H-H-Hiiieeekkkkk!" Tsuna actually shrieked so loud that it made Kyoya growl in irritation. The brunette looked so tearful with both fear and embarrassment as he tried to explain his situation to the younger twin. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! I… I thought you were–!" But his statement was interrupted by another voice.

"Kyoya, are you sure you–?" Fon was about to ask something but he stopped when he saw that his brother had not moved an inch from the door. He jogged to where his younger brother stood and saw a small crying brunette talking to Kyoya. He then looked at his brother. "A friend of yours..?"

Kyoya smirked as he gave Tsuna a condescending glare. "He was trying to confess his feelings for me."

The brunette's eyes widened before he stuttered and tried to shake his head. "N-No… um, this is…" He looked at the letter he was holding and tried to hide it again but Kyoya snatched it away immediately. The brunette wanted to take it back but he was so scared of Kyoya he couldn't even move towards him. Not to mention Fon's presence just beside the raven was making it worse.

Fon, misunderstanding the situation, chuckled and put an arm around his brother who glared at the contact. "Why don't you just give him a chance, Kyoya?" He then gave the brunette a gentle smile. "See? He's crying because he thought you were about to reject him. This poor boy…" He said before he used his other hand to pat Tsuna who immediately blushed.

The brunette was about to correct the mistake but the feeling of being touched by Fon actually made him forget his line of thought. At least, until Kyoya spoke again.

"Alright." Kyoya's smirk, if possible, only widened. "I agree to be your lover, Herbivore."

Tsuna could only gape at him. He was too shocked at the turn of events that he had turned immobile. _How he wanted to just bury himself alive…_

"Alright!" Fon looked so excited that Tsuna felt like crying again. "I'm really thankful, uhm…"

"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada…" The brunette whispered, feeling utterly hopeless at the moment.

"Sawada-kun, right?" Fon beamed. "Well, I'm really thankful, Sawada-kun. There aren't many people who actually confess to Kyoya so I'm becoming really worried about him. To think someone as cute as you would like him for who he truly is! Congratulations!" Fon was about to continue but then he saw the brunette crying again. "H-Hey, why are you crying? Kyoya! Do something!"

"Whatever, I'm going home." Kyoya yawned as he walked past the two annoying people. He really, really wanted to take a nap.

"Kyoya!" Fon shouted behind him, making him pull out his tonfa in irritation. Kyoya looked really ready for a fight, which scared Tsuna a lot. The older twin saw it but he simply took the brunette's hand and dragged him to where the younger raven was. "You should at least go home with him."

"N-No, it's fine, Hibari-san! I-I really can go home on my own!" Tsuna's voice quivered as he tried to pry himself off Fon's vice grip. _He'd rather walk home alone than be with that demon!_

"Alright. I'll go home with him." Kyoya voiced as if he just didn't hear the brunette. He was looking, or rather, glaring at his brother. "It's fine that way, right?"

Fon looked satisfied as he nodded. "I still have to finish some paperwork so I need to go back to the Student Council after this."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_What should he do..? What should he do..? What should he do..?!_

Tsuna kept asking himself as he walked some meters behind the obviously fuming raven. He didn't dare walk any closer in fear of being bitten to death.

They were currently walking in the busy street of the city but nobody dared walk nearer than two meters to Kyoya. They all knew what would happen if they even get his slightest attention. Kyoya still had his pair of tonfa out in his hands so Tsuna also didn't dare say anything. He really, really, wanted to clear out the misunderstanding and finally confess his feelings to the right person. _But how could he do that when Kyoya actually accepted him as a lover!?_

_He's doomed… He's doomed… He's doomed! _

_Oh, how he wanted to just die and get it all over with…_

The brunette sighed. Now that he thought about it, they had been walking for quite some time already. _Not to mention they were going the wrong way. _He knew where his crush Fon lived so he knew that Kyoya was going in the opposite direction. _Not to mention it was also the opposite direction to Tsuna's house. _He really wondered where the hell Kyoya was going. _And he couldn't even ask… _

_Oh, how he wanted to shed more tears… _He really just hoped Kyoya wouldn't bring him to some deserted alleyway and murder him there. Just thinking about it actually made him shiver in fright.

"Herbivore." The brunette's breath hitched when that same guttural voice called him.

"W-W-What is it, Hibari-san?" He answered as he tried to keep the tremble of his voice and body to a minimum. He was scared but hearing that voice which was so similar to Fon's still sent a tingle in his stomach.

Kyoya stopped walking and hid his tonfa before he turned over his shoulder to look at the brunette behind him. The raven wore a bored expression when he spoke next. "Since we are on a date," _Eh? _"…there should be some place we have to go to." _Ehh? _"We also need some gift." _Ehhhh?_

"_Oh, Kami… please explain to me what this person is saying…" _Tsuna could only gape at the raven as he tried to objectively look at the situation. _So Kyoya thought they were currently on a date? Was that also the reason why the raven kept on walking for some time now?_

Tsuna's eyes widened at that. _Was Kyoya… perhaps… innocent to those things..?_

"I-If it's a date… then I think we should go to–" He started but then he was cut off by a growl.

"Don't order me around, herbivore." Kyoya glared at him and Tsuna immediately screamed.

"H-Hiieekkk! O-Of course, Hibari-san! I'm sorry!" He cried as he covered his head in case Kyoya tried to hit him with the tonfa.

"Tch, how annoying." Kyoya voiced in annoyance as he started walking off on his own. "Follow me."

Tsuna slowly looked up when he heard the words. He blinked when he saw Kyoya already crossing the main intersection. "Hiiekk! W-Wait for me, Hibari-san!" He shouted as he ran after the prefect.

The brunette was already exhausted and out of breath when he managed to catch up to Kyoya. And it wasn't even because he was fast enough but because Kyoya actually stopped walking and stared, or rather, glared at a small ice cream stand not too far away from them.

"That one." Kyoya voiced as he walked towards the booth. The seller was about to greet his customer when he seemed to have recognized the prefect. He stuttered as he paled tremendously. All the other customers actually fled the place when they saw the prefect's badge. People who couldn't tell the twins apart would just have to look at their badge to see who was who. Kyoya, on the other hand, couldn't care less whether he was feared by everyone.

Tsuna sighed as he also walked towards the ice cream stand. He then blinked when Kyoya only bought one scoop from the trembling and teary-eyed seller. _He guessed he would have to buy his own. _"Um, one more chocolate flavor please."

But then Kyoya glared at him. "No need."_Eh?_ Even the seller looked confused at that. "Since this is a date, we should buy only one ice cream." _Ehh? _"We should share it." _EHHHHH?_

Instead of paling tremendously because of the implication of those words, Tsuna actually blushed up to the tips of his ears. "H-H-Hibari-san! W-We really shouldn't–!"

"Isn't this a date?" Kyoya smirked as he gave the ice cream to Tsuna.

The brunette had no choice but to take it. He was still blushing when he gave the ice cream a small lick. Tasting the cold and sweetness emanating from it, Tsuna beamed as he gave it another lick. At that same moment, however, Kyoya also licked the ice cream from the other side.

Honey-colored eyes widened as they stared at one another with only a few inches as distance. "H-H-Hibari-san!" The brunette blushed once again up to the tips of his ears when he saw Kyoya's face which he so admired up close for the first time. No matter what happened, Kyoya and Fon still have the same face after all! And it was too close for comfort! Not to mention the way their eyes seemed to stare at one another during that few seconds of ice cream sharing was enough for him to have a gush of nosebleed! He could feel his heart hammering against his chest just from that moment. _He'd die of heart attack if Kyoya were to do something like that again!_

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked coolly, as if he wasn't the cause of everything.

Ugh… the way Kyoya was looking at him in nonchalance made it seem like he was the only one affected. He couldn't help but sigh. "…It was nothing, Hibari-san." He almost forgot. There was something he wanted to say for a while now. "Um, Hibari-san…" He called, making Kyoya look at him again. "The color of your eyes… I've never really noticed it before." But then he started to feel embarrassed somehow so he averted his gaze to the side when he continued. "…I find it… very beautiful."

It was true. He had always associated that face with eyes the color of the clear sky and the vast ocean – Fon's eyes. However, seeing those clear gray orbs paired with his favorite face somehow made his heart skip some beats. It was elegant and definitely stunning. _So in short… he liked Kyoya's eyes…_

Kyoya looked at him with a blank expression for a while before a small smirk appeared on his lips. If the brunette wasn't so sure that expression was that of smugness, he'd really think Kyoya looked happy. _Surprised… but nevertheless happy… _Tsuna tried to make himself busy by licking the ice cream again.

After some seconds, however, Kyoya grabbed the brunette's wrist – the hand which held the cone – and brought the ice cream to his mouth. And Tsuna couldn't help but gulp. The sight before him was utterly breathtaking. _The way Kyoya's tongue would dart out and lick the ice cream somehow looked very erotic…_

_Uwahhh! What was he thinking!? That was Kyoya and not Fon! _And yet his blush could only go brighter as the time passed by. He was even dreadful that his nether region was reacting to the scene too. _Oh, Kami… please not that one…_

When Kyoya let go of him, Tsuna already felt like his knees were about to give out. They were wobbling from too much stimulation. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he subtly checked his pants. He knew his member had reacted but he was glad it wasn't prominent. _He's still okay… _In his haste, He immediately licked the remaining ice cream without further ado. He didn't even care whether Kyoya where to tease him of having indirect kiss with the prefect. _He just didn't want Kyoya to do the same thing again..!_

"Herbivore." Kyoya voiced after a while. When Tsuna looked up at him, the raven continued. "Don't call me 'Hibari-san' again. It's annoying. I feel like you're actually calling Fon."

"Eh?" Tsuna averted his gaze at that, trying his best not to feel guilty about everything. But then he furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what should I call you?"

"I have a first name." Kyoya answered immediately before he started walking off on his own again.

"K-Kyo… ya…" Tsuna tried whispering out the name, somehow feeling his heart beating fast again. He smiled to himself as he followed the prefect to the busy night street. _That name… he liked how it rolled out of his tongue… _He didn't realize that the sun had long set down. It seemed he had been too busy dealing with Kyoya that it completely slipped out of his senses. _Maybe… just maybe… Kyoya wasn't such a bad person after all… _His image was most likely just destroyed by all those rumors. Tsuna felt sad for him. "Wait for me, Hibari-san! I mean… K..yo… K-Kyo..!" And he sighed as he felt his cheeks heat up again. Simply whispering the name to himself and using it to call out the person were two different things after all.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tsuna blinked as he stared at Kyoya and then at the amusement park in front of them. "T-This is…"

"This hateful place where crowding is too common... is the supposed Namimori Amusement Park." Kyoya voiced with such distaste that Tsuna didn't dare say he liked the place anymore. "I'd rather not be here at all but dates just have to be done in these putrid places so I have no choice."

Tsuna couldn't understand first what the problem with the Amusement Park was but then he remembered that the rumored demonic prefect hated crowding above all else. _To think the raven would willingly walk into his most hated place simply because of the date… _The brunette didn't know if he would laugh or if he would feel touched at the act.

"Hibari-sa–, I mean, K-Kyoya-san," He corrected himself when he received a full death glare. And yet the glare didn't lessen. "Then… K-Kyoya?" Only then did Kyoya look elsewhere. "Um, Kyoya…" He blushed at his own daring self before he asked the question he'd been meaning to ask ever since earlier. "You seem to know a lot about dating."

"I sometimes see it happening. That idiot Fon likes watching those sappy craps." _Wait… TV dramas!? _Tsuna blinked at that. _So Fon liked those things… _Wait, that's not the point! Kyoya only had those dramas as his guide!? _No wonder his notion about dates seemed to be a bit off… _

Not that Tsuna could complain. He had never been into a date before. To think that his first date would be with Kyoya Hibari of all people… He thought he would hate it but he guessed it wasn't as horrible as he imagined. He chuckled at that. "Shall we go inside, Kyoya? Since we're here and all."

Kyoya looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at the place. And yet he didn't comment about it as he led the way to the entrance. Tsuna smiled again as he followed.

**.**

**.tbc.**

**.**

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**This is it for the first chapter. Please review, guys~! ᶺoᶺ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't get it." Kyoya spoke with a voice laced with both boredom and disinterest as he looked at the brunette sitting in front of him. The two of them were sitting in one of the tables reserved for the food booths in the Amusement Park.

Tsuna could only sigh at that as he sipped from his juice. He had just finished a large burger and fries, the same order as Kyoya's. Although the prefect only ordered the same thing since there wasn't any 'nutritious' foods available at the moment… or so he said. "They're most likely having fun."

"Fun, you say?" Kyoya looked skeptical. "They're screaming at the top of their lungs. I know it must be because they want to annoy all those around them. I want to bite them all to death."

Tsuna sighed again. Kyoya kept asking silly questions with such a serious face and he would have found it funny if only the raven wouldn't blurt out things about biting people to death. The raven, it seemed, had not been to the Amusement Park at all. It was the first time and he was too innocent about almost everything. _It certainly didn't look like him to be found in the place but it was still quite surprising to know that for a fact…_

The raven had first asked Tsuna why there were young herbivores crowding around when it was supposed to be a dating place for all those lovesick herbivores. Disregarding the fact that the prefect called even the kids 'herbivores,' the brunette actually took such a long time before answering… and all he got was that the raven said he didn't care either way. Then Kyoya asked why many male herbivores would play the shooting game and yet give the prize to their female herbivore lovers. When the brunette said it was to make their girlfriends happy, the raven actually snorted out loud.

"_They just want to take away the fun of killing those figurines from those female herbivores." _Tsuna chose not to answer to that. He even wondered whether Kyoya actually had one or more screws loose inside his head.

And currently, the prefect was asking why all those crowding herbivores scream at the top of their lungs while riding the 'puny-looking' – or so the raven thought – rides. The brunette gaped at Kyoya for a few seconds before raking his head for some explanations. And to think Kyoya would want to bite them to death either way…

"Do you want to ride the roller coaster then, Kyoya?" Tsuna blurted out without thinking and then regretting his question almost immediately when he saw the gleam in Kyoya's eyes. "Uh, maybe let's just ride the Carousel?"

"Roller Coaster." Kyoya simply said before he stood up. Tsuna felt like crying as he jogged beside the raven. He knew it must be because the brunette looked like he regretted it earlier! That could only be the reason why Kyoya wanted to try riding it! _It's proven! Kyoya was really a sadist after all!_

"Fon-san!" They both looked at the group of girls who were waving at them both and calling out the name of Kyoya's twin.

_It's the wrong twin! _Tsuna wanted to tell them but he couldn't since Kyoya already looked irked at the mere way they were trying to flirt with him. One of the girls even winked at the prefect, at which Tsuna silently huffed.

He knew many girls were in love with Fon. But to think they were being that aggressive outside the school… Argh! It was annoying!

But to his surprise, Kyoya actually gave them all a death glare. The brunette saw their breaths hitch as their eyes widened in fear, finally realizing that they were waving and winking at the wrong person. They immediately scampered away in fright.

"Such pathetic herbivores dare try to gain my attention... how annoying." Kyoya voiced as he continued walking.

"_Long live Kyoya! Long live Kyoya who gave those women a lesson!" _Tsuna wanted to shout it loud but he feared the glare would be directed at him next so he refrained himself.

"Oy, herbivore." Kyoya seemed to have realized Tsuna was still celebrating inside his head so he looked over his shoulder and called out the brunette. "You'll get left behind if you won't continue walking."

Tsuna looked at Kyoya for a few seconds then, unable to form any coherent words because of surprise. The raven had a bored face and a relaxed posture. _He really was handsome when he's not spouting vicious things. _Just looking at those clear gray eyes already made him feel so touched. He couldn't believe _The _Kyoya Hibari would even stop and look behind just to see if some small and weak kouhai could follow. The brunette couldn't help but blush as he finally felt like they were really on a date.

"_So he's looking out for me huh…" _He thought as he walked faster to keep up with Kyoya.

He could feel his heart beat a little bit faster at the thought. Although… the reason for his fast beating heart immediately changed when he saw how steep and how scary the roller coaster actually was. "K-Kyoya… l-let's leave–" But his voice was cut off by the staff trying to explain some basic rules to the seemingly excited people. Tsuna wanted to just cry and beg the staff to let him leave but he feared Kyoya would bite him to death if he ever did something as cowardly and pathetic as that.

The two of them sat beside one another and Tsuna tried to calm himself down. _It's just a roller coaster… Kyoya was way scarier than any roller coaster… He could do it… _He could already feel his clammy hands trembling as he gripped the railing.

"Don't you dare scream, Herbivore." Kyoya voiced just before the roller coaster started to gain momentum. "I'll bite you to death."

"Hiiieekkk!" Tsuna already did… and received a not-so-light blow on the head, immediately making him silent.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyoya voiced after a while as the roller coaster neared the first drop. Tsuna's fearful gaze was transferred from the steep slope towards Kyoya's sharp gray eyes. He was already on the verge of blushing for suddenly being called by his first name when he noticed that the prefect had his smug smirk on. "Let's enjoy this ride."

"H-Hiiiekkkk!" Tsuna's scream was muffled by all the other people's screams as the stomach curling and heart-raising ride started.

By the end of it, both of them looked thoroughly exhausted. Kyoya looked more irate than anything else. Tsuna was sitting on one of the benches, his head hanging down from feeling dizzy. He also felt like his whole body was still on the roller coaster. Kyoya, on the other hand, stood some feet in front of the brunette. His face looked in between murderous and annoyed. He felt like his eardrums would erupt from too much screams coming from all the people riding the thing.

"Kyoya, let's not get on any more of those challenging rides." The brunette pleaded when he thought he could finally talk again without feeling like throwing up.

Kyoya didn't answer but he sat beside the brunette instead. No one talked for a while but Tsuna somehow found the silence comfortable.

_Kyoya really was a mysterious person… _He took a glance at the prefect and saw that Kyoya's eyes were closed and he wore a serious but bored expression. _It didn't look bad on him… _In fact, Tsuna realized he had somehow just gotten used to that expression too. He couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Should we leave?" Kyoya voiced out just as he opened his eyes, surprising Tsuna a lot.

He immediately averted his gaze and hid his blush just as he nodded. But then he understood what the question was and he immediately took back his words. "Um, I'm sorry. There's just one more ride… I would like to be in."

Kyoya arched an eyebrow at that.

Tsuna blushed a little bit more and pointed at the huge Ferris wheel on the other side of the Park. "If it's a date… then I think… we should at least ride that." He mumbled the words out and he wasn't sure if Kyoya even heard it clearly but the prefect still stood and started walking towards the Ferris wheel's direction.

The brunette immediately ran after him and the two of them disappeared amongst the crowd.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tsuna let out a soft sigh as he walked behind Kyoya. They just left the Amusement Park and the prefect was already looking for a place to eat dinner.

He could still feel his cheeks blushing from the earlier events. They both rode the Ferris wheel quietly. Tsuna was being too self-conscious because many people were staring at them and the staff was even looking at them with suspicious eyes. Kyoya, on the other hand, didn't even have an ounce of care about anything at all. He simply boarded inside it and sat with a bored face while Tsuna silently panicked on his own.

The ride was quiet and comfortable as they both looked outside the window and gazed at the whole town from above. Kyoya's eyes seemed satisfied as he saw the vastness of Namimori City from a high place while Tsuna just couldn't control his excitement. It was his first time riding the Ferris wheel because he was always too scared to try it. He didn't know the scenery was really beautiful.

The two of them didn't talk but Tsuna was sure Kyoya was happy. It didn't show in the prefect's features but he just knew it. It was proven right when the ride ended and Kyoya went out first. Tsuna was about to hurry up and go out too but he was surprised when Kyoya stopped just in front of the door and held out a hand for him. He was so surprised and touched at the same time that he actually froze and stared at both Kyoya and the offered hand for a few seconds before he shyly took it.

He blushed a bit when he noticed that Kyoya's hand seemed a little more slender than he thought. His fingers were longer and more refined too. Not to mention his palm wasn't that rough even though he always held the tonfa. _And the most important of all…_ _Kyoya's hand seemed to fit with his own…_

Kyoya ceased his hold after a while but the moment was still there. Tsuna couldn't help but look at his hand at the memory of it.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna was forcefully pulled out of his musing when he heard Kyoya call him.

He looked up expecting to see a restaurant but he was surprised to see a supermarket in front of him. "Eh?" He blinked in confusion as he looked at Kyoya. _Weren't they supposed to eat dinner?_

"I don't want to eat dinner with a crowd." Kyoya simply said before he went inside the supermarket. Tsuna blinked once more and followed the raven quietly.

He sighed when the prefect started buying ingredients for a meal. He didn't want to ask but he was actually worried Kyoya was already planning to go home and simply cook his own dinner. That would mean Tsuna had to buy his own food too.

The brunette couldn't help but sigh. It was already getting late so he guessed he should just buy some instant ramen for the night. He waited for Kyoya to finish his meticulous shopping before the two of them checked out on the counter. It was more of him being too lazy to cook than anything else but it was still quite embarrassing to see Kyoya holding two grocery bags while he was holding a small bag with two ramen inside.

"What did you buy?" Kyoya asked as his gaze settled on the small bag held by the brunette.

Tsuna fidgeted a little but he still mumbled out, "ramen." He currently lived alone in his house so he really had no choice but to cook for himself.

"Hn." Kyoya made a noncommittal sound before the two of them became silent again.

It was already late at night and they were the only ones walking in the residential area. Tsuna would have found it scary and creepy since it was so dark in between the post lights but he felt strangely calm. Normally, he would have already panicked and called his friends so he could spend the night with them instead of going home alone. And yet, not only was he not scared. He was feeling even a little excited at the moment. His heart was beating fast again and he could feel his cheeks coloring up too. _Was it because he was walking together with Kyoya..? _

Now that he thought about it, weren't they already going to the direction of his house? _Was Kyoya, perhaps, walking him home..? _His blush immediately brightened at the thought. _Wait… it was the first time he and Kyoya talked… so how come Kyoya seemed to know where he lived..? _That's surely weird.

Kyoya crossed the intersection with him and afterwards turned right. It was as if Kyoya had his home memorized. But that couldn't possibly be true since they didn't even know each other.

Tsuna's line of thought was cut off when they saw some teenagers not so far from them walking in the middle of the road. There were five of them and they seemed to be having so much fun since their laughter was echoing at such great distance. They quieted down when their gaze settled down on Tsuna and the prefect.

Kyoya's sharp gaze turned into a cold glare as he quietly gave the two bags he was holding to Tsuna. The brunette immediately accepted it, fearing for what would happen next. He knew those people weren't the good-guys type. They were just the type Kyoya loved biting to death the most. They were crowding, they were creating enough noise to disturb the neighborhood, and they were stupid enough to let Kyoya see them.

Tsuna just managed to hear a solid clank of metal as the prefect brought out his tonfa before everything went blurred. One moment, Kyoya was beside him and the next, the raven had already managed to cover that much distance and get to his prey. The brunette did his best to run to where Kyoya was but even before he could get closer, the fight had already ended.

Kyoya stood in the middle of sprawled bodies with his menacing tonfa in his hands. "That's what you get for dirtying Namimori with your late-night crowding."

Tsuna's breath hitched in fear when Kyoya's gaze settled on him. But his fear of Kyoya was momentary, especially when he saw a drop of blood on the raven's face. He paled tremendously in panic.

Kyoya initially thought the brunette was scared of him so he didn't make any sudden movement. But then he was surprised when those chocolate eyes were suddenly filled with panic and worry.

"You're bleeding." Tsuna put down the groceries and immediately brought out his hanky. He was about to wipe the blood off Kyoya's face to see the wound underneath but the prefect caught his hand.

"The blood isn't mine." Kyoya simply answered. He closed his eyes in contentment as he realized there was yet another person who didn't fear him. It was always only Fon who would come near him after witnessing a scene like that. _But now… _"Let's go."

"A-Alright." Tsuna took the bags once again and walked beside the raven until the two of them reached his home. He looked to his left side, where Kyoya stood, and gave the prefect a bright smile. "Thank you for bringing me home, Kyoya."

Kyoya simply looked at him before his gaze turned into a glare, surprising the brunette a lot. "Don't tell me you'll leave me here outside?"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked at that. "W-Wha–..?"

"Tch." Kyoya took the grocery bags from the brunette and walked ahead of him. "Open the door, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was still a little too out of it and he could only stare at Kyoya's back for some seconds. But when he recovered, he immediately ran after the prefect and opened the door for him. He watched in confusion as Kyoya entered the house comfortably and went towards the kitchen as if it was his own home.

"Um, Kyoya..?" Tsuna called from the living room as he closed and locked the door once again. "Are you going to eat here..?" His question was pointless, however, since Kyoya was already preparing their dinner when he went to the kitchen.

Tsuna chuckled at that. The sight of Kyoya cooking was probably something only Fon had seen until now. "I didn't know you could cook." He voiced as he decided to help in the preparations.

"You live alone?" Kyoya asked a question of his own.

"Yes." Tsuna voiced with a small sad smile. "Both of my parents work in the Vongola Company based in Italy. This is our house in Japan but only I live here now. They visit me once in a while though so it's fine."

He was surprised when he received a soft pat on the head. But when he turned to Kyoya, the male had already turned away in order to start cooking.

Tsuna unconsciously touched the part where Kyoya patted him. _Now that he thought about it, it would be the first time in a while that he'd be eating dinner with someone…_

He would usually eat lunch with his friends in school but he would always eat alone at home. Somehow… just seeing someone else in his house was already enough to make him teary-eyed with happiness. _To think he was this lonely and he never realized it until now…_

_Not to mention he was with Kyoya Hibari of all people…_

Even though he was with the prefect for just a short period of time, he somehow felt that Kyoya was the type to act according to how he truly felt. He wasn't someone who would show a false attitude simply for someone else's convenience. And thus, the brunette was able to see the side of the raven which most people would never even realize existed.

Kyoya might be a troublesome person who liked fighting and sadism… most of the time stubborn and unreasonable… he might be someone who liked being alone more than having a companion… a person who had a strong sense of strength and power to the point of considering all others to be below him… someone who had no qualms about his words to others… he might be among those whom people considered dangerous and violent… but… but just like Fon, he was also a kind person. _One just had to squint their eyes in order to see it…_

The two of them ate dinner quietly afterwards. Kyoya would ask some personal questions once in a while but Tsuna didn't mind at all. Even though it was Kyoya, he somehow felt quite at ease talking to the raven. He even gathered up the nerve to ask some questions about the raven too and was glad that the raven answered him. Kyoya's answers were brief and precise, leaving no room for follow-up questions, but the brunette didn't mind. If Kyoya deemed his statements lacking, he would have explained it further.

Not to mention he had already found out so many things about Kyoya in just their short conversation.

He found out that Kyoya lived alone with Fon too. Both their parents were overseas because of their work. _So he was similar to the brunette too… _He also somehow noticed that Kyoya's eyes softened a little when he talked of his pet canary bird named Hibird. Tsuna chuckled at the strange name but the raven simply shrugged and said it was Fon who named it that way. The prefect also talked of other small animals that his brother would usually take care of. _The fact that Kyoya was talking about it was already surprising in itself. _But the raven actually had that soft expression the whole time too. _It meant that Kyoya somehow liked small animals. _

He had learned so many interesting things about Kyoya and Fon's childhood too and Tsuna was either amazed or laughing the whole time.

It was only after they finished that the brunette noticed a small cut on Kyoya's left hand.

"Kyoya, you're hurt." He pointed out as he immediately stood up and left the kitchen to get the medicine kit.

Kyoya was about to say it was nothing but the brunette already left. He then looked at the small cut and blinked at it, as if surprised that he was wounded at all. _To think that small animal would notice such a small cut… _

He heaved a deep sigh as he put his right hand in his pocket and brought out what appeared to be a letter. _It was Tsunayoshi's love letter…_

Tsuna came back after a while carrying the medicine kit. "Sorry I took a while. I forgot where I put it so I had to search all over." His sheepish smile, however, faltered when he saw the raven's expression. "Is there something wrong, Kyoya?"

The prefect simply looked at the brunette before he closed his eyes. His expression remained aloof and cold. "What's the medicine kit for?"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked at that. "It's to treat your wounds…" _Was Kyoya angry..? _His eyebrows furrowed at that. _He didn't remember doing anything wrong…_

"I merely forced you to be my lover so there's no need to show concern." Kyoya voiced coldly as his eyes opened again. "Isn't it better to save this kind of herbivorous act with my brother instead?"

Tsuna felt like he was slapped. He stood there in the kitchen's doorway staring at the prefect with both a pained and guilty expression. _Kyoya knew..? _"So you knew..?"

"I know." Kyoya simply answered as he stared into those chocolate-colored eyes. "…because in your love letter, there was a name… And it wasn't mine."

"Kyoya, I–" Tsuna was about to explain but the raven cut him off.

Kyoya sighed before he smirked. "No wonder. I somehow thought it was strange for anyone to suddenly confess to me like that. So it was simply a mistake on my part. Was it fun playing with me, herbivore?"

Tsuna looked hurt at that. "T-That's not my intention!" He gripped the medicine kit tighter than necessary. "It's true that I was intending to confess to Hibari-san and not to Kyoya! But I did not intend to play with you! I just didn't have the chance–!"

"In short, it's Fon that you like, right?" Kyoya asked bluntly.

Tsuna prevented himself from flinching at the coldness of the prefect's voice. He averted his gaze to the side, still wearing a pained expression, as he nodded meekly.

Kyoya's fists clenched tightly at that and Tsuna really thought the raven would punch him. However, Kyoya simply let his hands fall to his side and walked past the brunette.

"Tomorrow at 2pm, go to Namimori Central Park." Kyoya voiced just before he left. "I'll make sure that idiot Fon comes too so just treat this date as if it never happened."

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around to look at the raven but Kyoya had already left the house.

Slowly, he felt the tears fall down his cheeks in both guilt and shame. He felt so hurt and so sad… and yet he had no idea why. But then he realized it. He sobbed as his knees finally gave out.

_It's because he hurt Kyoya…_

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**That's it for now~! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Anyway, thanks for reading! ****˄o˄**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Tomorrow at 2pm, go to Namimori Central Park. I'll make sure that idiot Fon comes too so just treat this date as if it never happened."_

He could still remember those words as he sat by the fountain in the Namimori Central Park. He actually didn't know whether he would still go or not. Aside from the fact that he still felt so guilty for what happened the day before, he surely didn't know what to do at the moment. Kyoya simply told him to go. Did the raven ask him to have a date with Fon this time? _No, he never said it was a date… _Not to mention Kyoya didn't say he wouldn't come either. Tsuna could already feel his hands trembling with unease just at the thought that the twins would meet him together. _Did Kyoya perhaps tell Fon what happened to the date..? _He didn't know what to feel about that. _He guessed Fon would also get angry at him for what happened… _

_He deserved it…_

No, more than anything, was he even sure someone would really come today? What if it was just Kyoya's plot to get back at him for what he did to the prefect? _But Kyoya didn't look to be the type to get revenge through underhanded means. _He was also sure he didn't get the message wrong.

_So why… did Kyoya say those things..? _Just when he thought the raven would punch him, Kyoya said those things instead.

"Tsuna-kun, right?" Tsuna was taken out of his musing when he heard that familiar voice. "Sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?"

"Kyoya?" He looked up in surprise just as the raven stood in front of him. The brunette stood up immediately from his seat and was at a loss for words. But then he realized something. _Kyoya just called him 'Tsuna-kun'. _He then looked into Kyoya's eyes, noticing that they weren't gray at all but clear and bright blue ones. "Hibari-san?"

Fon blinked at that. "So my brother is 'Kyoya' and yet I'm 'Hibari-san'?"

"U-Um… sorry, I…" Tsuna looked down as he fidgeted from his position, trying his best to not blush. _He just called Kyoya by first name basis in front of Fon. _

Fon chuckled at that. "Kyoya said you're a very timid person. So it's true." He then smiled at the brunette. "Don't worry. I won't ask for anything that will make you feel uncomfortable so you may call me as you like."

Tsuna smiled shyly at that, all the while feeling confused at the sudden turn of events. _Instead of Kyoya, Fon was here. _He should've been ecstatic. He had been harboring feelings for the President of the Student Council for some time now. There's no way a teenage boy like him would not be overjoyed at the fact that his one and only crush was with him.

And yet… _And yet… he felt a little disappointed…_

His only consolation was the fact that Fon didn't seem to be angry or upset. _Did that mean Kyoya didn't tell his older brother anything..? _He's scared to think that Kyoya already gave the letter to Fon the night before and his senpai already knew of his feelings. _That would be too embarrassing… Not to mention too awkward…_

_But… Wasn't it already fine..? _Fon was the one he liked anyway so wasn't it all good? He had hurt Kyoya and he knew he would have to apologize sincerely for it. However, now he didn't have to worry about confessing to the wrong person anymore.

"Um, why have we come here, Hibari-san?" He asked timidly, not wanting to sound rude.

Fon looked confused at that. "But… Kyoya told me you wanted the two of us to meet here today. He said it's a date with the other twin."

"Eh!?" Tsuna looked surprised but he quickly felt embarrassed and fidgeted again. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Fon simply laughed at his antics. "You're quite an interesting person." He then smiled at Tsuna again. "Where would you like to go first?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tsuna blinked as he saw the colorful name in front of the door of the gaming center. "Arcade..?" He then looked at Fon who was already buying several tokens and tickets for the two of them.

The raven gave him a smile before proceeding to the checkout counter. He then excitedly took Tsuna's arm as they went inside.

"This is one of my hangout places." Fon voiced as he gave half of the tokens and tickets to Tsuna who nodded in amazement at the place. The gaming center was complete with video games, pinball machines, claw cranes, coin-operated billiards, air-hockey tables, slot machines, and even pachinko machines. There were also several coin-operated basketball hoops in the corner together with some car racing machines. There were also small karaoke rooms at the side of the huge center.

The place was packed with people of all ages – from kids to adolescents, and from young adults to middle-aged people. It was almost overcrowded and the brunette faintly thought of how Kyoya would fair in such a place. The raven would most likely run amok from too much crowding and bite everything and everyone to death. Tsuna quietly snickered at that. _That's so like Kyoya…_

The brunette had been to gaming centers before but he had never experienced playing with anyone who wasn't Gokudera or Yamamoto. He somehow felt nervous as he took a peak at Fon who was eyeing the arcade games at the far corner.

He looked so at ease even in the middle of the crowd and Tsuna couldn't help but once again marvel at the vast difference between the twins.

He then looked at the tokens in his hands and sighed as he shrugged. He really should just enjoy the date instead of thinking about things too much.

"Tsuna-kun!" He looked up again when he heard Fon's voice from one of the pinball machines. The raven was waving a hand at him and smiling excitedly, motioning him to come over and join the fun too.

Tsuna chuckled and approached the raven with quick steps…only for those steps to falter when he saw some teenage girls from a different school approach his senpai. The brunette seriously wished Fon would just brush them off and continue waving at him but that hope was shattered when Fon's attention turned to the girls immediately. They immediately greeted him in their usual flirtatious ways and the raven returned the gesture with the same kind of smile he used on Tsuna just a few seconds ago.

The brunette somehow felt hurt at that. _That face… smiling at other people… He hated it. _He then snorted inwardly when he realized Kyoya would never have done something like that while on a date with him. Despite the fact that he's the one who approached the younger twin and was also the one who mistakenly confessed to him, Kyoya never once smiled to anyone else in their entire date. Well, he didn't smile at Tsuna too but that was not the issue there. _Fon was just too kind for his own good. _He would always smile at everyone in the same way, no matter who they were. _Or maybe the brunette just wasn't special enough to receive special treatment from the raven…_

Fon's gaze then turned to Tsuna once again and the brunette gave a half-hearted smile in return. The raven even introduced him to the girls. They didn't look too fond of him and he only gave them a meek smile without looking at any of them in the eyes. _He's seriously annoyed... and jealous. _He didn't even know why anymore. Kyoya's face kept on popping up in his mind and yet Fon's attitude towards the females made it look like Kyoya was the one doing it on purpose to annoy him. _Or maybe he's just really losing it. _

Afterwards, the girls already bid their goodbyes to the raven by giving him a kiss on the cheek which he accepted in a gentlemanly manner. Tsuna looked elsewhere at that. _He just wanted to go home. _And to make matters worse, Fon started telling him how he had met those gorgeous girls too while they were playing some video games. He said they all met in a regional event which he had participated as the President of their school.

"You will usually meet lots of people when you attend such events. That's one of the reasons why I like participating." Fon voiced as he reminisced. "It's just too funny how those people from a totally different city will end up here in the same Gaming Center right now. To think the world is really such a small place."

Tsuna nodded at that. He couldn't help but give a defeated smile. _Fon's personality was really like that… _He just realized it now but it was actually that kind of personality which he fell in love with before – warm and kind to everyone, sweet and totally good-natured. _So he couldn't understand why those same traits now made him feel very upset…_

They took their time in the arcades and the two of them went to a cake shop next. As usual, Fon seemed to know everyone in the shop and he waved at them all and attempted conversation with everyone animatedly. Tsuna was almost pouting when the raven even knew the female staff in frilly skirts. They immediately squealed at the sight of him and he simply chuckled in return as he already greeted them and asked about their day so far.

The brunette sat in one of the chairs while Fon already proceeded to order from the counter, still engrossed deeply in the conversation with some female staff. The raven simply asked him about his order before he left Tsuna all to himself again. _Somehow, he's slowly getting used to it. _He thought that maybe he's just imagining it since it had been such a huge difference from his date the day before – with Kyoya. _The younger twin surely wouldn't even take a step inside this shop even if Tsuna were to beg him for it. _His lips twitched upward at the thought of how Kyoya's expression would probably darken and how he would glare at the brunette if ever Tsuna were to ask him.

He was then distracted from his thoughts when he realized that some of the customers were looking at him. He could hear some female customers whispering about why Fon was with a lame-looking brunette and Tsuna didn't even have any strength to glare at them. _Or rather, he wouldn't be called weak and lame if he was actually capable of doing such things. _In the end, he could only sigh as he looked at Fon who was still being too friendly with almost everyone. _The two of them were probably not meant for one another after all… _He'd be damned if he had to endure such a friendly boyfriend everyday. _And they weren't even at school._

"It was fun talking to everyone." Fon cheerfully voiced as he sat in front of Tsuna after some time.

"You seem to know most of them, Hibari-san." Tsuna mused aloud, allowing Fon to start telling him about the earlier conversation with the staff.

"I actually worked here when I was still in middle school." The raven chuckled mirthfully when he remembered. "I cheated my age and worked here as a part-time waiter because I wanted to give Kyoya a gift for our birthday. However, I only lasted a week because the manager discovered my age accidentally when he overheard me talking to one of the staff."

Tsuna chuckled at that. "…So even Hibari-san has done some mischief before."

"Of course, I did!" Fon immediately voiced. "You won't believe it but Kyoya is actually a more honest person than I am."

Tsuna's eyes widened in amazement at those words. _Kyoya… was more honest..?_ He then chuckled again, a slight blush adorning his cheeks in excitement. "Don't you mean straightforward? And totally stubborn!"

Even Fon laughed at that. "He really is straightforward, especially with his 'I hate crowding' and 'I will bite you to death' signature remarks."

In the end, their conversation revolved around Kyoya and his stubborn antics until the time their order arrived. By that time, Tsuna had already forgotten all the earlier annoyance and upset feelings that he had for Fon and he seriously enjoyed their time together even after they already finished the cake.

Fon gave him a tissue when a small portion of icing had gotten stuck on the side of his mouth. Tsuna accepted it and wiped his mouth fully. He knew there would be no sweet moments involving Fon and he didn't expect one anymore… at least until he saw the ice cream that the raven ordered. _There was only one._

"T-There's only one..?" Tsuna's eyes widened and he blushed when he remembered what Kyoya did to the ice cream they shared the day before.

Fon, however, simply shook his head. "No, there should be another one." He then gave Tsuna a smile when the second cup of ice cream arrived. "There's no way I would make you feel uncomfortable by making you share with me."

Tsuna didn't know whether he would smile or not. _It's not like Kyoya made him uncomfortable by buying only one ice cream… _Well, he might have been _a little_ bit uncomfortable but it was still a sweet and awfully cute move, especially coming from someone so serious like Kyoya.

The brunette couldn't help but think that they really were different people. Kyoya and Fon might have shared their physical appearance with one another, but they could never be the same. "Right… You're… not Kyoya…"

He didn't even realize he had voiced it out loud until Fon looked up from his ice cream and looked at him in confusion. "Did you say something?"

"N-No, nothing, Hibari-san." Tsuna immediately shook his head as he blushed. He then silently ate his ice cream too.

He just realized it now too. _He… enjoyed Kyoya's company more. _It was just one simple thought and yet it changed almost everything. _Was Kyoya… perhaps the one he liked after all..?_ His grip on the spoon tightened when he felt his heart beat faster at those words.

It's true that he had harbored feelings for Fon and all this time he thought that it was love. To think it was just simple admiration because the President was well-liked by everyone. _And to fall for Kyoya of all people… _He was starting to feel upset about everything again. _He wanted to see Kyoya… _He wanted to apologize for everything. He wanted to set everything right once and for all. His feelings for Kyoya weren't fluffy and sweet like how he felt for Fon. It was probably closer to possessiveness and obsession. _That's also most likely the reason why it annoyed him that Fon was acting like his usual self. _It's because he was expecting the raven to act like Kyoya without even realizing it.

Tsuna found the irony of everything almost funny. All this time, he had been harboring secret feelings for Fon. Just when he finally had the courage to confess, the letter got sent to Kyoya instead. And just when Kyoya had realized that the letter wasn't for him and even went to the point of asking Fon to date Tsuna, that's the only time the brunette realized that it was actually Kyoya whom he loved more. _And now it was all too late…_

He needed to apologize for everything after the date was all over. He needed to apologize to both of them. And afterwards, he simply needed to remind himself that confessing wasn't probably his thing.

"Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna was forced out of his musing when Fon suddenly called him. "Are you alright?"

The brunette blinked at that. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He realized he had already finished his ice cream but had yet to finish drinking the juice he ordered. Fon, on the other hand, had already finished everything and was just waiting for him. Tsuna felt embarrassed at that and he immediately drank his juice straight up. Fon only chuckled at his antics as the raven waited for him to finish.

The two of them left the restaurant without much words exchanged between them.

"Shall we end our little date here then?" Fon said while they were walking back to the direction of the park where they met earlier.

"Eh? Uhm…" Tsuna didn't know why but he felt relieved at those words. "…Alright."

Fon gave him a genuine smile then. "Despite everything, I really did enjoy it."

Tsuna blinked at that. _Despite everything..? _He didn't know what to make of that. _Did Fon perhaps realize that he hadn't enjoyed it as much as he thought he would..? _Or was the raven maybe pertaining to something else? The brunette now had an inkling that perhaps… Fon wasn't as oblivious to what's happening as Tsuna thought.

"Hibari-san." He clenched his fists tightly as he heaved a deep sigh. He made sure that Fon's attention was on him alone before he spoke next. "I… The letter I wrote which I gave to Kyoya…" He could already see the park. He gulped as he closed his eyes, totally stopping his steps too. "It was actually meant for you."

He expected Fon to be surprised at the very least. _However, those blue orbs remained focused on him… which made Tsuna realize everything. _"…You knew." It felt like déjà vu since he had said those same words to Kyoya the night before.

Fon slowly nodded. "He… gave the letter to me last night. He said it was actually meant for me." Tsuna's fists clenched tighter at hearing those words. "He… also wanted to apologize."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed at that as he looked at the raven in confusion and hurt. "Why? I should be the one apologizing. I was an idiot… not even being able to differentiate you two. It was all my fault… I… I hurt him…" He couldn't help it but the tears he's holding in already fell down his cheeks in quick succession. And before he knew it, he was already sobbing. "I hurt him… I should've cleared the misunderstanding… I was the one who's wrong…"

Fon let out a small smile at that. "He said he's sorry because he took advantage of you the whole time too. He said you didn't look like someone who would fall for him so it must have been a mistake. Of course, confirming it still hurt him a lot."

Tsuna cried harder at that. _He really hurt Kyoya… _"Kyoya… I'm sorry…"

Fon patted his head as his smile widened, his eyes focusing on a form approaching the two of them. "Kyoya is such an idiot, isn't he?"

"Who's an idiot?" A voice from behind them made even Tsuna look behind, his tear-streaked face and his snotty nose be damned. And his eyes widened, even his sob seemed to have stopped at the sight of those gray orbs glaring at him. _Kyoya…_

"He was so unhappy the whole time. I actually didn't know what to do." Fon gave a light chuckle as he patted Tsuna's head once again. "Why don't the two of you sit on one of those benches while I buy us some drinks?"

The moment Fon left the two of them, the atmosphere immediately turned so awkward for Tsuna. Luckily for him, however, Kyoya wasn't the type to feel those herbivorous feelings at all. The raven simply started walking away in order to sit in one of the benches near the park. The brunette didn't know what to do at first but he figured he needed to talk to Kyoya anyway so he followed the raven too.

Tsuna sat a few feet away from Kyoya who didn't look too bothered with the silence. The brunette fidgeted in his seat and looked sideways at the raven. "Kyoya… I… I'm sorry… about yesterday…" Kyoya, however, remained silent and it unnerved Tsuna a lot. Even so, he continued. "I know I should've just told you right from the start… But, I still want to tell you…" His tears fell one by one again. "I enjoyed it… every second of it…"

He blinked when Kyoya gave him a hanky. He simply stared at it so the raven gave him a glare too. "Wipe your snotty face. It's irritating."

The brunette sobbed harder as he accepted the hanky, much to the raven's mild surprise. Tsuna couldn't help it. The intensity of his feelings was just too overwhelming. _He really was in love with Kyoya… and it seemed, he loved those snide remarks too._

It's true that Fon was gentler and more cheerful than his twin. However, Kyoya would never make him feel left out just to greet some other acquaintances on their date. He didn't buy Tsuna ice cream but he was still willing to share his own. He was more bloodthirsty too but that was just how he usually was. And lastly, he might not have bought Tsuna drinks but he hadn't left the brunette's side either. _It's not as if Fon had somehow become disagreeable. It's just that he realized that Kyoya was more precious to him… _

"I… I…" Tsuna calmed down a little but he was still sobbing. "I thought it was for the better… to be with Fon since he was the one I like…"

Kyoya's sharp gaze looked at the brunette just as those chocolate orbs looked into his own too. _He said 'was.'_

Tsuna didn't know how to proceed anymore. He wanted to tell Kyoya that the raven was actually the one he loved after all. _But after all the mistakes he made, he was scared that Kyoya would get angry at him… Or worse, not believe him anymore…_

_However…_

He knew he would also regret it if he didn't say it now. He might not have the chance to say it anymore after this day. The brunette heaved a deep, shaky sigh as he clenched his fists and stood up from his seat in order to stand in front of the sitting raven.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow at his action, his sharp gaze never leaving the brunette even once.

Tsuna heaved another shaky sigh as he bowed his head deeply and closed his eyes. "I… I just realized this… But the person I am really in love with… is you… Kyoya…" His voice was so quiet and meek but they were filled with sincerity. He could feel his clenched fists trembling from his nervousness and the fact that Kyoya had yet to make any snide remarks from his sudden confession. He could feel his cheeks turning pink.

"Are you sure you got the right twin this time?" Kyoya's voice sounded serious so Tsuna straightened up and looked into those gray orbs in earnest too.

"I'm sure. The one I love is Kyoya… please believe me…" Tsuna's voice broke a little at the end, stifling the urge to sob again.

"You're wrong." Kyoya slouched on the bench, still watching the brunette. "You chose the wrong twin again. And you were finally right when you chose Fon over me."

"I was not!" Tsuna voiced more forcefully than he intended. He earned a glare from the raven but he didn't mind. That was probably the first time he received those glare head-on. "Kyoya is the one I want to go out with…" His blush returned again as he stared into those gray orbs.

"You'll regret it." Kyoya voiced as he ushered the brunette to come closer.

"I won't." Tsuna's blood went even up to the tips of his ears with those words. He then took a step forward towards the raven. "I'm sorry for not liking you in the beginning…"

Kyoya slowly smirked as the brunette stopped right in front of him. Tsuna was standing in between the raven's parted legs, the brunette's front knees touching the bench. "I guess that's enough punishment." His smirk widened when Tsuna blinked at him innocently. Kyoya then reached up his hand to touch the brunette's cheek while his other hand held Tsuna's hip firmly. He then guided Tsuna to lower down his head in order to meet the raven's.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized what Kyoya was about to do and before he could react, he already felt those cold but soft lips cover his own.

The kiss was short and gentle but it still made Tsuna blush up to the tips of his hair, all the while panicking and knees trembling from too much nervousness. _That was his first kiss! _His mind had gone blank and his whole body felt wobbly from the strange, warm, and pleasurable sensation. He could feel the fast beating of his heart from deep within his chest and he thought his heart would explode from too much heat.

"From now on, you're not allowed to be with Fon alone." Kyoya voiced as he pulled the brunette even closer, causing Tsuna to fall directly on him. "I will never forget that you were once infatuated with my brother. It's better to be safe than sorry."

The brunette blushed an even deeper shade of pink when he realized he was already straddling Kyoya on the bench. He was about to say something but his voice died out and he could only end up mewling when the raven bit his left ear.

Kyoya then whispered, "You are mine from now on. Don't you dare confess to anyone else or I'll bite you to death." He then licked and sucked the skin just below Tsuna's ear, causing the brunette's mind to go blank at once.

Despite the arousing stimulation, however, Tsuna still managed to nod. "I… love only Kyoya…" His voice had turned sultry as he panted.

Kyoya couldn't help but smirk at that, his sharp gray orbs gleaming much darker than when he was happily biting people to death.

The sound of a throat clearing caused Tsuna to jump in surprise and Kyoya to glare. "This is actually a public place the last time I checked." Fon grinned as he gave them both their cold drinks. "That should help you guys calm down a little."

Tsuna was beside himself with embarrassment while Kyoya simply snorted. He must have then remembered Fon as a rival and glared at his twin older brother. "Tsunayoshi is mine."

Fon chuckled out loud at that. "Don't worry. I don't think anyone would be insane enough to take him from you any time soon."

Tsuna, on the other hand, could only continue to melt in embarrassment. He realized that Kyoya most likely wasn't the type to care about his surroundings that much when it came to things like that. However, just one glance at Kyoya and he knew everything was worth it.

Now, if only Fon would finally stop teasing them both.

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**This is the end of 'The Right Twin'~! It took me quite a while to finish this and I'm glad that it's finally finished. Anyway, thank you for your support and thanks for reading until the very end~!**


End file.
